Picture fasteners and the like have been molded in unitary fashion from plastic and have been provided with drivable, pointed, steel pins with the pins frictionally mounted within cylindrical molded portions of the fastener, and wherein the molded portions act as support for the pins when they are driven inwardly to fix the fastener to the wall.
One such hard wall fastener is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,557. In that fastener, the steel pins 48 are mounted to cylindrical bushings 45 with the bushings in turn being drivable with respect to cylindrical recesses 41 within the fastener 40, such that both the pins and the bushings are driven axially, with the bushings acting as guides during mounting of the fastener to the hard wall by embedding the steel pins within that hard wall and with the fastener flush to the wall.
The present invention is directed to fasteners of this type, and more particularly, to a unitary, integral, molded plastic fastener for specifically fastening the corner of a sheet, wall board or apertured panel to a hard wall such as a concrete wall and wherein the fastener is both extremely simple to manufacture and is light weight to securely hold the corner of the wall board or pegboard in place during the mounting of the fastener to the wall and which frictionally locks the apertured panel to the fastener.